Chibified Chaos
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: The Rookie Nine and Team Gai get turned into chibis! Seeing as how Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai are all out on missions, Kakashi gets saddled with the twelve chibis. Poor, poor Kakashi. And things only get worse when the Sand sibs show up chibified as well. Up for Adoption
1. Prologue: Getting Saddled With Chibis

Warnings: Slash. Extremely Hilarious Situations (Don't drink or eat while reading. Any liquids WILL come out through your nostrils). Massive Character (mostly Kakashi) eye-twitchage. Lots and Lots of Chaos (they're chibis - what'd ya expect?)

Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Kurenai/Asuma, Naruto/Shino, Kiba/Hinata, Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura/Lee/Gaara (as in Sasuke wants Naruto, Sakura wants Sasuke, Lee wants Sakura, and Gaara wants Lee), Neji/Tenten, Ino/Shikamaru/Temari (as in both Ino and Temari want Shikamaru and Shikamaru just wants to be left alone)

* * *

Prologue

Getting Saddled With Chibis

1234567890

Kakashi sighed, as the Godaime Hokage tried to hold in her laughter. She was currently looking at the chibified version of Sakura who had chibi tears in her eyes.

"A-and you have no i-idea how this happened?" Tsunade asked, trying her best not to laugh. Her big smile gave her away though.

"Not a clue," Kakashi said, "And it didn't just happen to my students either." He moved out of the door way so Tsunade could see Asuma, Kurenai, and Gai with chibified versions of their students in their arms.

"Oh my," Tsunade said, snickering.

"Not funny, baa-chan!" Chibi Naruto whined, pulling on her Hokage robes, "Fix us!"

"I'm afraid I don't know how, Naruto-kun," Tsunade said, pulling him onto her lap, "Because I don't know how you got like this." Tsunade felt another pull on her robes, and looked down to see a hopeful Chibi Hinata. Tsunade smiled, and pulled her onto her lap as well.

"Crud," Asuma said, looking at his watch, after putting his students down, "I have a mission to get to in five minutes."

"So do I," Kurenai said, putting Kiba and Shino down, wondering when Hinata managed to wiggle free.

"I HAVE A MISSION THAT THE POWER OF YOUTH IS NEEDED ON AS WELL!" Gai yelled, putting a now eye-twitching Neji, a smiling Tenten, and a beaming Lee down. Tenten immediately latched onto Neji, whose eye twitched even more.

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep you," Tsunade said, dismissing them, "Kakashi, I guess you'll have to watch the chibis until their instructors return."

"Me?" Kakashi asked, "All twelve?"

"All twelve," Tsunade replied. Kakashi muttered words under his breath that made Kiba say, "AW! Bad Kashi! He say bad words!" Kakashi groaned, and he was sorely tempted to bash his head against a wall.

1234567890

Preview of Next Chapter

First Evening Done And Over

1234567890

There were two guest bedrooms. So Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata would be in one, and Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Kiba would be in the other. But first - food.

"Hungy!" Choji said, apparently following Kakashi's trail of thought.

"Hungy!" Kiba agreed.

"Hungy!" Naruto was the next to join in.

"Hungy! Hungy! Hungy! Hungy!" all of the chibis, save Sasuke, Shino, and Hinata, had joined in.

1234567890

Hinata, while normally quiet, had a whole helluva lot of lung power. And she was using it!

'This couldn't get any worse,' Kakashi thought. As if in answer to Kakashi, Sakura and Ino started bawling. And then Tenten, not to be left out, started bawling as well. Kakashi groaned, as Naruto came in.

1234567890

Kiba and Sasuke got into a fight, and ended up tuckering each other out. They both fell asleep in the same sleeping bag. Which was good because he didn't have enough sleeping bags to go around.

1234567890

Baki's eye twitched. Kakashi's eye twitched back. Kakashi shut the door in Baki's face. Baki's eye twitched again.

* * *

Poor, poor, Kakashi. Stuck with all twelve chibis. They caused chaos when they were big, now they'll cause even more. Read and Review. Reviews may make me update faster! Smiles! 

Rune


	2. Ch1: First Evening Done And Over

Warnings: Slash. Extremely Hilarious Situations (Don't drink or eat while reading. Any liquids WILL come out through your nostrils). Massive Character (mostly Kakashi) eye-twitchage. Lots and Lots of Chaos (they're chibis - what'd ya expect?)

Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Kurenai/Asuma, Naruto/Shino, Kiba/Hinata, Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura/Lee/Gaara (as in Sasuke wants Naruto, Sakura wants Sasuke, Lee wants Sakura, and Gaara wants Lee), Neji/Tenten, Ino/Shikamaru/Temari (as in both Ino and Temari want Shikamaru and Shikamaru just wants to be left alone)

* * *

Chapter 1

First Evening Done And Over

1234567890

Kakashi groaned, as he entered his apartment, with twelve chibis following behind him. Okay, lets see. There were two guest bedrooms. So Sakura, Tenten, Ino, and Hinata would be in one, and Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, and Kiba would be in the other. But first - food.

"Hungy!" Choji said, apparently following Kakashi's trail of thought.

"Hungy!" Kiba agreed.

"Hungy!" Naruto was the next to join in.

"Hungy! Hungy! Hungy! Hungy!" all of the chibis, save Sasuke, Shino, and Hinata, had joined in. Kakashi groaned again. Bashing his head against the wall was starting to look good.

1234567890

Dinner was…messy, to say the least. Kakashi made a mental note to never, under any circumstances, let chibis have spaghetti again. They do not eat the spaghetti. They throw it. Well, Choji ate it. Everyone else threw it. Within seconds of getting everyone into the kitchen and plates of spaghetti in front of them, noodles started flying. Kakashi was pretty sure that it was Kiba or Naruto who started it. He was pulled out of his thoughts as a large pile of noodles hit him in the face. He saw Ino giggle before scampering off to hide behind Sasuke.

'What the hell did I get myself into?' Kakashi thought, watching Naruto try and shove noodles up Neji's nose.

"Please stop! Hey, no, Kiba! Kiba, put those noodles down! Tenten, drop the knife! Sakura, stop trying to kill Ino! Sasuke, stop trying to kill Sakura! Where the hell is Iruka when you need him?" Kakashi said, muttering the Iruka part to himself, "OW!"

"Bad Kashi," Shino said, after having just kicked him. Shino then walked over to help Lee pull Naruto off of Neji. Kakashi spotted Hinata and Shikamaru in a corner; Shikamaru taking a nap, and Hinata looking like she was about to cry. Choji was still at the table, eating all the spaghetti noodles he could find.

'I am so screwed,' Kakashi thought to himself, as Naruto, having been pulled off of Neji, tackled Sasuke.

1234567890

Kakashi was about ready to kill something. Hinata hadn't stopped bawling since dinner. Hinata, while normally quiet, had a whole helluva lot of lung power. And she was using it!

'This couldn't get any worse,' Kakashi thought. As if in answer to Kakashi, Sakura and Ino started bawling. And then Tenten, not to be left out, started bawling as well. Kakashi groaned, as Naruto came in.

'Please don't let Naruto start bawling,' Kakashi mentally begged anyone who was listening, 'Please don't let Naruto start bawling!' Naruto didn't start bawling, and instead, created three shadow clones that henged into Kakashi. Each Kakashi-clone picked up one girl and started trying to comfort them the way the real Kakashi was doing to Hinata.

"Thank you Naruto," Kakashi said, smiling.

"Welcome," Naruto said, before cuddling into Kakashi's side and falling asleep. How he managed to fall asleep with the four girls still bawling, Kakashi had no idea. Hinata stopped bawling, and watched Naruto. Still sniffling, Hinata cuddled into Kakashi's other side, and followed Naruto's example. Soon all the girls were out like a light. The Kakashi-clones each put the girl they were holding in a sleeping bag, then two of them poofed out of existence as the last one took Hinata and put her in a sleeping bag before poofing out of existence as well.

1234567890

Kakashi sighed in relief, falling onto his bed, finally got some rest. All the chibis were in bed and the chaos was over for the night. Naruto had already been asleep. Kiba and Sasuke got into a fight, and ended up tuckering each other out. They both fell asleep in the same sleeping bag. Which was good because he didn't have enough sleeping bags to go around. Even the girls were sharing, Ino and Sakura in one, and Hinata and Tenten in the other.

Lee and Neji had also gotten into a small scuffle before settling down in another sleeping bag. Shino just cuddled around Naruto in the last sleeping bag. Kakashi gave a small smile when he saw Naruto cuddle back, making Shino jump a little.

Before Kakashi could go to sleep he heard a knocking at the door. Quickly getting up to answer it, so that the knocking didn't wake up the chibis, he wondered who in the hell would come to see him this late at night. He opened the door.

And there stood Baki, holding in his arms the chibified versions of Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Kankuro was hitting Temari with what Kakashi thought looked suspiciously like a Barbie doll, and Temari was hitting him back with a mini-fan. Gaara, on the other hand, was quite happily gnawing on Baki's arm. Baki's eye twitched. Kakashi's eye twitched back. Kakashi shut the door in Baki's face. Baki's eye twitched again.

1234567890

Preview of Next Chapter

Sand Sibs, Nightmares, and Chaos

1234567890

"Dammit Hatake! Open up! Don't make me have to put my wind blade up your-" Baki yelled, before the door swung open and Kakashi put his hand over Baki's mouth.

1234567890

Gaara was sitting on Kakashi's shoulders, having somehow climbed up there, and was now happily chewing on Kakashi's hair.

1234567890

'Hopefully the chaos is over for the night,' Kakashi thought, while drifting off to sleep. Not two hours later he was woken up by Naruto.

"Wazzit, Naru?" Kakashi asked, sleepily.

"I had bad dream," Naruto replied, tears forming in his eyes.

1234567890

Shino and Sasuke appeared to have gotten into a fight over Naruto. Naruto and Kiba were cheering on Shino while Sakura was cheering on Sasuke.

Tenten was happily shredding the couch cushions, which Kakashi could now see were hiding Neji.

* * *

I love torturing Kakashi with chibis. It's so fun. :D Read and Review please! Smiles. 

Rune


	3. Ch2: Sand Sibs, Nightmares, and Chaos

Warnings: Slash. Extremely Hilarious Situations (Don't drink or eat while reading. Any liquids WILL come out through your nostrils). Massive Character (mostly Kakashi) eye-twitchage. Lots and Lots of Chaos (they're chibis - what'd ya expect?) 

Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Kurenai/Asuma, Naruto/Shino, Kiba/Hinata, Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura/Lee/Gaara (as in Sasuke wants Naruto, Sakura wants Sasuke, Lee wants Sakura, and Gaara wants Lee), Neji/Tenten, Ino/Shikamaru/Temari (as in both Ino and Temari want Shikamaru and Shikamaru just wants to be left alone)

* * *

Chapter 2

Sand Sibs, Nightmares, and Chaos

1234567890

There stood Baki, holding in his arms the chibified versions of Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Kankuro was hitting Temari with what Kakashi thought looked suspiciously like a Barbie doll, and Temari was hitting him back with a mini-fan. Gaara, on the other hand, was quite happily gnawing on Baki's arm. Baki's eye twitched. Kakashi's eye twitched back. Kakashi shut the door in Baki's face. Baki's eye twitched again, then he started banging on the door.

"Dammit Hatake! Open up! Don't make me have to put my wind blade up your-" Baki yelled, before the door swung open and Kakashi put his hand over Baki's mouth.

"Shhh! I just got them sleeping! Don't wake them up, you idiot!" Kakashi whispered harshly.

"Fine," Baki said, after Kakashi removed his hand. Then he handed the three Sand Siblings over to Kakashi and disappeared.

"That bastard!" Kakashi said, "He left! He could have at least stayed and helped!" Temari and Kankuro, who had stopped hitting each other when they heard Kakashi say 'bastard', looked at each other, nodded, then started hitting Kakashi.

"Bad Kashi!" they both said. Gaara was sitting on Kakashi's shoulders, having somehow climbed up there, and was now happily chewing on Kakashi's hair.

"What the hell did I do to you?" Kakashi asked, looking upward. Fate looked back down upon him and snickered.

1234567890

Kakashi rummaged around for extra sleeping bags as the Sand Sibs (save Gaara) fell asleep on the couch. Being able to find only one, he put Temari in the same sleeping bag as Tenten and Hinata, while putting Gaara and Kankuro in the one he found, with strict orders not to kill anyone or wake the other chibis up. He sighed as he flopped onto his bed.

'Hopefully the chaos is over for the night,' Kakashi thought, while drifting off to sleep. Not two hours later he was woken up by Naruto.

"Wazzit, Naru?" Kakashi asked, sleepily.

"I had bad dream," Naruto replied, tears forming in his eyes. Kakashi sighed, before lifting Naruto up to his bed, and putting him under the covers.

"Go back to sleep Naruto. I'll keep the bad dreams away." Naruto cuddled into Kakashi's chest before drifting off to sleep. It took another fifteen minutes before Kakashi was able to follow him into dreamland.

1234567890

CRASH!

Kakashi shot out of bed, absentmindedly noticing that Naruto wasn't there. He went into the living room only to find that the couch had been turned over by a way to happy Tenten who appeared to be shredding it to bits with a knife. Kakashi groaned, noticing all of the chibis were up, in the living room, and causing some sort of chaos.

Shino and Sasuke appeared to have gotten into a fight over Naruto. Naruto and Kiba were cheering on Shino while Sakura was cheering on Sasuke.

Tenten was happily shredding the couch cushions, which Kakashi could now see were hiding Neji.

Temari and Ino were both pulling on one of Shikamaru's arms. Kakashi was pretty sure he heard them saying, "Mine!" with every pull.

Gaara was chewing on Lee's head, while Lee was reading a book with wide eyes and his mouth open. Kakashi's eyes widened as he recognized the bright orange cover. Poor Chibi Lee was probably scarred for life.

Choji was eating a bag of chips, watching Ino and Temari fight over Shikamaru.

'At least Choji, Hinata, and Kankuro aren't doing anything too bad,' Kakashi though, watching Hinata play dolls with Kankuro. Then he saw the kitchen, still messy from last nights dinner, was now even messier, 'Scratch that. Choji's been in the kitchen.' Kakashi groaned, trying to find his phone in all the chaos. He really needed help. Possibly Iruka's. The scarred Chunin did have to deal with the lot of them, save the Sand Sibs, as a class for four years.

'Yep, definitely gonna have to call Iruka,' Kakashi thought, watching Kiba enter Shino and Sasuke's fight by tackling Sasuke to the ground, 'I really need help.' He continued looking for the phone, finally finding it, covered in spaghetti noodles and blue marker markings. Kakashi looked for which chibi had made the blue marks, and saw Shikamaru with blue hands.

'So the lazy brat likes markers, huh?' Kakashi though, eye twitching, before clearing off the phone and dialing Iruka's number. He really need the chunin's help.

1234567890

Preview of Next Chapter

Iruka Arrives…Finally!

1234567890

Ino was helping Sakura as she tried to pull Kiba off of Sasuke. Kiba was no longer fighting with Sasuke, but trying his best to de-pants the Uchiha before he managed to get away.

1234567890

Iruka looked around the room in disbelief.

"What…did…you…do?" he asked.

"Eh, I was kinda hoping you could tell me?" Kakashi replied lamely. Iruka shook his head and gave an exasperated sigh.

1234567890

Kakashi blinked. The chibis were actually…behaving. How was this possible? And what exactly did Iruka do to them?

1234567890

His kitchen and living room were being cleaned by a genin team that decided they didn't want to chase the Fire Lord's wife's cat, and figured that cleaning couldn't be very hard. Kakashi felt very sorry for the Konohamaru corps, and for Ebisu, who would no doubt hear their whining about this mission for a _long_ time.

* * *

I just saw Ghost Rider and am therefore very happy and am therefore updating random stories, probably for the rest of the week. It wasn't what I expected from the previews, and the acting wasn't all that great, but hey! It's got Nicholas Cage in it, which totally makes up for the rest of it! Damn, I want that bike. Wouln't mind the chain either. :D. But anyways, Read and review people. Smiles.

Rune


	4. Ch3: Iruka Arrives Finally!

Chapter 3

Iruka Arrives…Finally!

1234567890

Kakashi groaned for the near millionth time that day. These damn chibis were driving him up the wall! Except for Naruto and Shino. Naruto was uncharacteristically quiet, and occasionally helped keep the chibis in line, and Shino was more than happy to just hang onto Naruto and stay out of the way.

Unfortunately, the fact that those two were out of his hair meant that the other chibis had to pick up the slack because of lack of chaos. Hinata had recently acquainted the wall with bright orange paint, the couch (or what remained of it once Tenten had found Neji) with orange paint hand prints, and the ceiling with bright orange splotches of paint caused by throwing the paintbrush into the ceiling.

Lee was still reading his books with the same look on his face, and now Gaara was into another volume of Icha Icha while still chewing on Lee's hair. Temari was busying herself with braiding Shikamaru's hair, using spaghetti noodles when she couldn't find enough hair. Ino was helping Sakura as she tried to pull Kiba off of Sasuke. Kiba was no longer fighting with Sasuke, but trying his best to de-pants the Uchiha before he managed to get away. Kankuro was bawling because Gaara had used his sand to take one of the Barbie's head off. Tenten had continued to play hide-and-seek-and-stab with Neji, who now had a his fair share of cuts (though they weren't to deep, as chibi Tenten couldn't exactly marry a dead chibi Neji, now could she?).

'Where the hell is Iruka?' Kakashi thought. There was no way he could survive this by himself. He also had a strange feeling he was forgetting someone. Just as he thought that, Choji plowed into him, running him over and heading for the kitchen.

He heard a knock at his door, just as Kiba managed to de-pants a now bawling Sasuke. Kakashi rushed to the door, hoping like hell that it was Iruka.

1234567890

Iruka looked around the room in disbelief.

"What…did…you…do?" he asked.

"Eh, I was kinda hoping you could tell me?" Kakashi replied lamely. Iruka shook his head and gave an exasperated sigh.

"Alright! Everyone calm down! Kiba, get off the bookcase before you hurt yourself! Gaara, stop chewing on Lee's head. Tenten - NO! Put the knife down! Tenten, do not chase Neji around with the knife! Tenten! Give me the knife! Thank you. Now go…sit somewhere. Temari, stop hitting Kankuro with your fan. Kankuro stop hitting Naruto with the doll."

"Action figure!" Kankuro interrupted.

"Fine. Stop hitting Naruto with the action figure. Tenten, put the Shuriken down!"

'This is going to be a long day,' Kakashi thought, sighing.

1234567890

Kakashi blinked. The chibis were actually…behaving. How was this possible? And what exactly did Iruka do to them? Each chibi had his or her own spot in the hallway (the kitchen area, dining room area-which was in the kitchen area anyway, and the living room were all too…destroyed) and had a piece of paper and a crayon. His kitchen and living room were being cleaned by a genin team that decided they didn't want to chase the Fire Lord's wife's cat, and figured that cleaning couldn't be very hard. Kakashi felt very sorry for the Konohamaru corps, and for Ebisu, who would no doubt hear their whining about this mission for a _long_ time.

"How?"

"Very easy," Iruka said, smiling, "Promise them candy."

"Candy?"

"Candy," Iruka repeated, "Unfortunately, you and I are very soon going to be dealing with thirteen sugar high chibis."

"Only thirteen?"

"Shino doesn't like candy, and Naruto never gets sugar high," Iruka explained, "Unfortunately, Sasuke does, and there are several burnable items in your apartment. I would suggest moving them to a safe place while you can." Kakashi got the eerie feeling that this was only the calm before the storm.

1234567890

Preview of Next Chapter

The Storm Hits

1234567890

Kakashi figured that from Iruka's warning, _Sasuke_ would be the worst on sugar high, but noooooo…Lee was. It was worse than when Lee got a hold of sake.

1234567890

"YOU LEFT PORN OUT FOR THE POOR INNOCENT CHIBIS TO FIND!" Iruka yelled.

"Icha Icha Fun!" Lee cheered, making Iruka's face scrunch up. Kakashi might have thought it cute had it not been in anger at him.

"YOU LET LEE READ THE PORN!"

1234567890

Sakura was pulling Sasuke by the waist, who was pulling Naruto by the waist, who currently had a death grip on Shino, who was doing his best to pull Naruto away from Sasuke.

1234567890

'Why the hell did I give them sugar again?' Iruka asked himself, 'Oh yeah, because it was their parents that actually had to deal with the sugar high.' Iruka groaned. Yep, he was screwed.

1234567890

Chapters will get longer after chapter five. Chapter four decided to end itself. Read and Review! Smiles!

Rune


	5. Ch4: The Storm Hits

Chapter 4

The Storm Hits

1234567890

As Iruka suggested, Kakashi took anything burnable and placed it in his room which he sealed off. He then used a fire proofing jutsu on the walls, while Iruka used said jutsu on the other chibis, who had already started to get hyper.

Thank whatever Gods or Goddesses that existed that Gaara wasn't on sugar high too. Apparently, Jinchuuriki didn't get sugar high. Which was good, because that meant Gaara could help calm down Lee. Kakashi figured that from Iruka's warning, _Sasuke_ would be the worst on sugar high, but noooooo…Lee was. It was worse than when Lee got a hold of sake.

At least when he was drunk, he only used taijutsu.

Apparently, even though his chakra coils were damaged beyond repair, not allowing him to use ninjutsu or genjutsu, sugar of any kind gave him a mini reservoir of chakra. A BIG mini reservoir of chakra. And he knew some pretty obscure jutsu, that Kakashi had previously believed only himself had known within the walls of Konoha. He was, quite obviously, wrong in that belief.

But still…that brought up the question of just how Lee did learn about a jutsu that would paint the ceilings bright orange. He was sure Naruto had something to do with it. His logic: If it's orange, blame Naruto.

As if reading his mind, Shino came over and kicked him in the leg, before saying, "The jutsu is in the library moron." Kakashi stared blankly after the chibi Aburame, as he walked back over to Naruto, who was playing tug of war with Sasuke, and winning.

"Shino just insulted me," Kakashi muttered, "Aburame's don't usually do that unless they…like…oh…how the hell did I miss that?"

Chibi Lee ran past, towards the living room, laughing maniacally and doing the seals for a high powered wind jutsu that was sure to kill what was left of the couch…and the rest of the furniture. Kakashi tore off after him, cursing Gai for making Lee so fast. Lee skidded to a halt, making Kakashi almost trip over him. And he soon saw why. Iruka had caught sight of his bookcase.

"YOU LEFT PORN OUT FOR THE POOR INNOCENT CHIBIS TO FIND!" Iruka yelled.

"Icha Icha Fun!" Lee cheered, making Iruka's face scrunch up. Kakashi might have thought it cute had it not been in anger at him.

"YOU LET LEE READ THE PORN!"

Suddenly, Chibis on sugar high didn't seem to be the scariest thing he had ever faced.

Shit.

And since when did Iruka know an S-rank Torture jutsu.

Double shit.

Kakashi turned tail and ran.

1234567890

Two hours later, Kakashi passed out from the pain with the last thought of 'Damn, I didn't know Iruka was a closet sadist.' leaving said Chuunin to take care of the Chibis by himself.

Iruka walked into the living room to find the Chibis causing even more chaos.

Shikamaru was drawing complicated diagrams on the orange walls with a green marker. Ino and Temari had gotten into a cat fight over him.

Sakura was pulling Sasuke by the waist, who was pulling Naruto by the waist, who currently had a death grip on Shino, who was doing his best to pull Naruto away from Sasuke.

Kiba was pelting Kankuro with the limbs of what was once the Barbies he had brought. Hinata, surprising Iruka greatly, was throwing them back at the dog nin, and every one hit their mark.

Neji, Gaara, and Lee had begun a three-way battle royale, which Tenten and Choji were both watching in interest.

'Why the hell did I give them sugar again?' Iruka asked himself, 'Oh yeah, because it was their parents that normally had to deal with the sugar high.' Iruka groaned. Yep, he was screwed. He was also never having kids of his own.

Perhaps he shouldn't have tortured Kakashi until he passed out. He now understood why Kakashi called for help.

He winced as Hinata threw a Barbie head particularly hard at Kiba's privates. The chibi dog nin clutched them and fell over, whimpering.

'When did Hinata get so evil?' he wondered.

CRASH! Ino had just gotten thrown through the wall by the Temari.

"MINE!" Temari yelled, before picking Shikamaru up and throwing him over her shoulder. With a growl, Ino came out of the Ino-sized hole in the wall and tackled them, sending Temari to the ground and Shikamaru flying through the air.

"Wahoo!" Shikamaru cheered, before he landed on top of Sasuke. This meant Sasuke let go of Naruto. Shino quickly scooped Naruto up before sprinting away with him.

"Get off Sasuke-kun!" Sakura screeched before Neji was slammed into her by Gaara's sand, knocking both of them out. Gaara was latched onto Lee, again, and chewing on Lee's hair, again, while Lee tried to get him off. Luckily, he wasn't using any jutsu to do so. Iruka hoped that meant that the sugar high was calming down.

FWOOSH! Fire erupted on the chair that Shino was hiding behind with Naruto. Sasuke was apparently trying to smoke them out. Shikamaru went back to his drawing on the wall. Gaara squashed the fire out with his sand, before making the sand smack Sasuke into a wall, knocking him out. Gaara's sand then picked both Shino and Naruto up and put them behind him.

'Okay…so Gaara apparently accepts Shino and Naruto, but not Sasuke and Naruto,' Iruka thought, before shaking his head. He had no time to wonder about that. He had three Chibis to check on and make sure they didn't have concussions.

BAM! Make that five. Tenten decided to enter the catfight between Ino and Temari, just for the hell of it. She knocked both of them out, attacking from behind.

"Kakashi better wake up soon," Iruka muttered, checking on Neji and Sakura first. Their heads had hit when Neji was slammed into Sakura.

"YEOW!" Kakashi was apparently awake. A grinning Hinata walked out of Kakashi's room, followed by a limping Kakashi, clutching his privates and glaring at the Chibi Hyuuga. Iruka sweatdropped and thought, 'Kurenai is a bad influence on her.'

1234567890

**Preview of Next Chapter**

**Field Trip to the Park**

1234567890

Kakashi put Hinata over his knee and proceeded to spank her. Then he caught sight of his chair. Hinata was all but forgotten.

1234567890

And there, at the door, stood an angry looking Baki, being poked in the back by Tsunade.

"Here's more help. Have fun!" Tsunade turned on her heel and left. Baki glared at Kakashi.

"I blame you for this."

1234567890

"Let's go on a field trip!" Kiba said.

"Yeah!" Naruto said, "Somewhere fun!"

"Field Trip! Field Trip! Field Trip!" many of the Chibis started chanting. Kakashi began to bash his head against the wall.

1234567890

Since I got my files and stuff back, I decided to do one big huge update of all the stories I have that aren't completed yet. And you know what I realized…I have a lot of unfinished stories. 27 of them in fact. This is the first one I did of the whole bunch, though I updated them all at the same time. 1 down, 26 to go. Anyway, read and review please! Smiles!

Rune


	6. Ch5: Field Trip to the Park

Chapter Five

Field Trip to the Park

1234567890

Iruka watched as Kakashi leaned against the wall, still clutching his privates and glaring at Hinata. Hinata did her best to look meek and innocent, and for the most part it worked, allowing her to slip away quietly to go over to Kankuro and help him put his Barbie dolls back together. The two continued doing this for the next five minutes, as Iruka checked over the injured Chibis and Kakashi recovered.

Iruka wasn't really all that surprised to see Kakashi, after recovering, pick Hinata up and sit down on a nearby chair. Kakashi put Hinata over his knee and proceeded to spank her. Then he caught sight of his chair – the one Sasuke had burnt trying to smoke out Shino and Naruto. Hinata was all but forgotten. In fact, she managed to slip away and continue helping Kankuro fix his Barbies.

"But, but, but," Kakashi muttered, looking at Iruka in confusion. "Fire proofed!" he finally managed to get out.

"I fire proofed the kids," Iruka said. Kakashi thought about it, and realized he had only fire proofed the walls – damn. He should have fire proofed the furniture too. He would do it now, but the Chibis were no longer hyperactive, meaning Sasuke wouldn't (hopefully wouldn't) actively try to burn Kakashi's possessions.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked. Iruka explained about Sasuke trying to smoke out Shino who had taken Naruto after winning the tug-of-war battle he had been having over Naruto with Sasuke and hid behind the chair.

Kakashi sighed. He had known Sasuke was interested in Naruto, but not to the point of liking him, as it appeared Sasuke did. A real pity for the Uchiha, Aburame tended to be possessive of what, and who, they considered theirs, and it didn't look like Naruto objected to Shino dragging him around. Kakashi could only hope that Sasuke didn't destroy his small home in his attempts to reclaim Naruto from Shino.

He bit back a mourning sob for his remaining furniture, as a knock sounded on the door. Iruka, still busy checking on the Chibis, motioned for him to get it. Kakashi sighed again, and opened the door. And there, at the door, stood an angry looking Baki, being poked in the back by Tsunade.

"Here's more help. Have fun!" Tsunade turned on her heel and left. Baki glared at Kakashi.

"I blame you for this," he said.

"How so?" Kakashi asked, sarcastically. "I already called someone else for help after you dropped off the sand brats and abandoned me!" A Barbie head hit Kakashi's back, and he turned to look at Hinata and Kankuro. Hinata was busy fixing another Barbie, but with the way Kankuro was looking at her in awe, she was no doubt the one who had thrown it. He turned back around to see an amused look on Baki's face.

"I hope they torture you like they've been torturing me," Kakashi muttered, perfectly aware that he was close enough to Baki for the sand nin to hear him, and relishing in the man's fearful gulp. A quick introduction between Baki and Iruka, and the Chibis, now all awake and back to their wonderfully Chibified selves, realized that there was now one more chaperone for them. Apparently to them, or at least Kiba, this equated to, well…"Let's go on a field trip!" Kiba said.

"Yeah!" Naruto said, "Somewhere fun!"

"Field Trip! Field Trip! Field Trip!" many of the Chibis started chanting. Iruka watched in amusement as Kakashi began to bash his head against the wall. Baki's mouth dropped.

"Do they ever stop?" he asked.

"Field Trip! Field Trip! Field Trip!"

"Not unless you give them candy," Iruka said.

"Field Trip! Field Trip! Field Trip!"

"NO!" Kakashi yelled. "Once is enough for today. They've already destroyed most of my furniture. I can only imagine what they'd do if they had another round at it on sugar high."

"Field Trip! Field Trip! Field Trip!"

"That bad?" Baki asked, fearfully. Kakashi merely pointed to his burnt chair, and sliced up couch, courtesy of Sasuke and Tenten respectively.

"Field Trip! Field Trip! Field Trip!"

"And that's just two of them."

"Field Trip! Field Trip! Field Trip!"

"That bad," Baki confirmed.

"Field Trip! Field Trip! Field Trip!"

"Alright!" Iruka said. "We'll go on a field trip." The Chibis cheered.

"Where exactly?" Kakashi asked. He wasn't entirely sure he could control the Chibis in a large open area. Look what they did to his home!

"The park, I suppose." The Chibis cheered again. Kakashi looked past Iruka to Baki and glared at him.

"I blame you for this." By the end of the day, Baki would be blaming himself for this too.

1234567890

'Okay,' Kakashi thought, 'maybe letting the Chibis run around outside is a good thing.' All sixteen of the Chibis were being rather well behaved, spending time with each other on the park's playground.

Shikamaru and Choji were lying on their backs, watching clouds and eating chips together. Every once in a while, one of them would point and tell the other what this cloud or that cloud looked like.

Ino and Temari were on adjacent swings, apparently trying to see who could go highest. Baki stood close by, keeping an eye on them just in case one of them fell out or tried jumping.

Sasuke was running away from Sakura, but Kakashi wasn't sure if that was because they were playing tag, or if Sasuke was just trying to get away. Lee and Gaara were running from Sakura too, so Kakashi was pretty sure it was a game of tag (then again it might be a bit of both).

A shriek from Neji, turned Kakashi's attention to him. Neji was shrieking and running away from Tenten who was grinning viciously, and holding several shuriken. Iruka, was running after them yelling, "Tenten! No, bad, give me the shuriken! Don't throw them at Neji!"

Kankuro and Hinata weren't far from those three, playing with the, now fixed, Barbie dolls, Kankuro inadvertently teaching Hinata how to use chakra strings as they played. Kiba was slowly edging closer to the two, although Kakashi wasn't sure if it was to play alongside them, or if the Chibified dog nin intended to start something again. Recalling Iruka's mention to Kiba having been hit (by Hinata and in the same place as Kakashi himself) with a Barbie head (Hinata apparently liked throwing those), Kakashi thought it was probably to play.

Shino was looking around for something...or someone. Kakashi frowned. After Sasuke had tried to kill Kakashi's chair, Naruto hadn't left Shino's side. So where was the blonde? Kakashi eyes scanned the playground for an orange jumpsuit.

Shikamaru and Choji – no Naruto. Ino, Temari, and Baki – no Naruto. Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, and Lee – no Naruto. Neji, Tenten, and Iruka – no Naruto. Kankuro, Hinata, and Kiba – no Naruto. Shino – no Naruto. Where the hell was he?

Kakashi grabbed Iruka as the chuunin went past, intent on catching up with Tenten who was now chasing Neji with a kunai.

"Kakashi?" Iruka asked, startled by the other man grabbing the back of his collar so suddenly.

"Do you see Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Iruka suddenly tensed, and frantically searched the playground with his eyes. Iruka paled quickly.

"No." The single word made Kakashi's heart beat faster. Naruto was missing.

1234567890

In one of the forests, heading away from Konoha, Naruto kicked the chest of his captor, who held him over his shoulder.

"Mmeme o, ue aurd!" Naruto said through the heavy cloth stuck in his mouth. He had meant to say 'Let me go, you bastard!' but it didn't come out right.

"Shut it brat," Hoshigaki Kisame said, bouncing his shoulder, and by extension Naruto. The sudden jolting movement sent Naruto slightly forward, knocking the blonde's head against the hilt of Samehada, knocking him out.

1234567890

**Preview of Next Chapter**

**Fallen to the Power of Cuteness**

1234567890

Missing. Missing. Naruto was missing. No, no, no, no, no! He can't be missing! Oh, he was definitely feeding someone to his bugs. Kakashi had better find the person who made Naruto missing, or it was going to be him.

1234567890

Konan blinked as Kisame plopped a small blonde bundle at her feet. Pein stared down at it curiously, and was startled when Konan squealed.

"KAWAII!" she yelled, picking up Naruto and cuddling him close to her chest.

'No,' Pein thought. 'Don't get it attached. Please don't get attached. Dammit – she's gotten attached.' Naruto quite quickly figured out a plan to keep from getting killed.

"Nee-chan!" he yelled, hugging her back. Pein groaned.

1234567890

Kisame felt a terrible sense of foreboding as the Chibified blonde Jinchuuriki grinned at him. Then he started crying. What the hell? Oh shit – here came Konan!

"HOSHIGAKI!"

1234567890

I always planned for Naruto to get kidnapped by Akatsuki for this story, and for one of them to fall for the cuteness of the Chibi. Luckily, they revealed who the blue-haired member was and the fact that she was female (It was originally going to be Deidara). Naruto's time with Akatsuki should last for a few chapters. Read and Review! Smiles!

Rune


	7. Dreaded Author's Note

To My Readers:

Yes, the dreaded Author's Note rather than an update. As I'm sure you noticed, I haven't updated any of my stories in well over a year, and several of them in well, several years. **I'm not giving them up, but it has been a long time, so here's the deal.**

I'll be slowly but surely moving them to my livejournal account. mchilz (dot) livejournal (dot) com The link will also be up on my profile. My e-mail is also mchilz (at) hotmail (dot) com. I know I've meant to put that in the latest updates, but well, the updates didn't happen.

This allows for two things:

(**One**) I will be able to keep track of when I've updated any fanfics (with fanfic in the title of the post), and will guilt myself into posting if I don't see one at least every two weeks.

(**Two**) I will be able to edit to my heart's content. I easily fix mistakes that I didn't quite catch the first time proof reading. I can also rewrite most of them. If you've read some of my earlier stories and some of my latest ones, you can tell that my writing style has changed a bit.

I've honestly looked back at some of them and thought, _I wrote this? Seriously?_

As soon as each story is done, it will be moved back over here. Not that I'm taking any of the stories down. The chapters already here will just be replaced. In the newest chapters I will have a note in bold at the top saying 'Read from the beginning'.

As for my livejournal, you'll know you're there when you see 'Random Writings' as the heading with 'MChilz' directly under it. On the left hand column, under the title 'FANFICTION LINKS' will be a link to the master fanfiction post (for everything and for each fandom) for easy access.

I update my livejournal a lot with amusing things that my cat or brother did, spiders scaring the crap out of me, writer's block, and every dream I can remember, quite a few of which will likely get turned into fanfiction themselves. So, you'll definitely want to use the fanfiction master post, so you don't get lost.

I will likely continue my updates at Twisting the Hellmouth, as that has different stories then here, but fanficion and mediaminer will have to wait for updates (I've forgotten my password to mediaminer and fictionesque anyway. So as soon as I figure them out, I'll post a similar note there).

Sincerely,

RuneWitchSakura


	8. Last Update

Dear Readers,

It is with a heavy heart that I finally admit I just no longer have the time to write fanfiction. My last ditch attempt to finish them by posting them to my livejournal, with my last upload being almost a year ago, unfortunately did not work. I'm sorry to those of you who followed me there that I was unable to finish them.

I am placing all my uncompleted stories up for adoption. If you choose to adopt a story, please pm me (on ) so that I may let those interested know by posting your penname in the story in question.

I will very shortly be privatizing the fanfiction posts on my livejournal (if I haven't already), and hosting them solely on . The few fanfictions that were introduced to my livejournal but not on , will be posted on fanfiction shortly after. I will also be uploading any remaining written portions and notes for each chapter to fanfiction. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.

Thank you for your time,

RuneWitchSakura/MChilz

* * *

Below you will find the remainder of written parts/notes I have for the rest of this story.

* * *

**Remaining Written Portions**

Last Time:

"Do you see Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Iruka suddenly tensed, and frantically searched the playground with his eyes. Iruka paled quickly.

"No." The single word made Kakashi's heart beat faster. Naruto was missing.

Naruto had meant to say 'Let me go, you bastard!' but it didn't come out right.

"Shut it brat," Hoshigaki Kisame said, bouncing his shoulder, and by extension Naruto. The sudden jolting movement sent Naruto slightly forward, knocking the blonde's head against the hilt of Samehada, knocking him out.

Chapter Six

Fallen to the Power of Cuteness

1234567890

"I'll have Ebisu watch the rest of the Chibis," Tsunade said to Kakashi, Iruka, and Baki. "You three, get whoever you need on your team, and find Naruto." Kakashi, Iruka, and Baki nodded, and left the Chibis with the Hokage, as they left to gather their team. Ibiki, Anko, Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza, and Tsume should be a good start. Perhaps they should get Hiashi and Shibi as well.

1234567890

Shino twitched again. His thoughts where in chaos, though they seemed to be intent on one thing. Missing. Missing. Naruto was missing. No, no, no, no, no! He can't be missing! Oh, he was definitely feeding someone to his bugs. Kakashi had better find the person who made Naruto missing, or it was going to be him.

Sasuke twitched as well. His thoughts were also on Naruto. Dobe. My Dobe. Where did they take him? Why did they take him? And most importantly, who are they? Someone was going to get a fire jutsu to the face. Kakashi had better find out who 'they' were, or it was likely to be him.

1234567890

"You're late," Pein said.

"Took a little while to get to him. The Hokage's not stupid. She had ANBU guards watching over them," Kisame said. Konan blinked as Kisame plopped a small blonde bundle at her feet. Pein stared down at it curiously, and was startled when Konan squealed.

"KAWAII!" she yelled, picking up Naruto and cuddling him close to her chest.

'No,' Pein thought. 'Don't get it attached. Please don't get attached. Dammit – she's gotten attached.' Naruto quite quickly figured out a plan to keep from getting killed.

"Nee-chan!" he yelled, hugging her back. Pein groaned.

"Konan, you can't-" Pein started.

"Mine," Konan said.

"But-"

"Mine."

"You-"

"Mine."

"Kona-"

"Mine."

"Fine," Pein said, ignoring Konan's squeal of joy. "We'll just have to get all the rest, and hope we can do it without the Kyuubi." His eye twitched, and he watched Konan squeeze the blonde in another hug, hoping half-heartedly that she squeezed hard enough to make his head pop.

Well, he was sorta cute. Pein shook his head. Dammit, now he was falling for the cuteness. He had to get away.

1234567890

Despite being kidnapped, Naruto was actually pretty happy. He had gained a nee-chan, and several new friends in the process (one of which even made him a nice puppet which he could use to out-puppet Kankuro). And getting Kisame into trouble was always fun. Speaking of Kisame, there he was, walking around the corner. And if Naruto wasn't mistaken, Konan was just around the other corner.

1234567890

Kisame felt a terrible sense of foreboding as the Chibified blonde Jinchuuriki grinned at him. Then he started crying. What the hell? Oh shit – here came Konan!

"HOSHIGAKI!"

And there was Deidara right behind her.

"What the hell, un? You made him cry!"

"I didn't, I swear!" Kisame said, but it was no use.

"My poor little Naru-chan," Konan said, cuddling Naruto while glaring at Kisame. "Don't worry, Dei-kun and I will keep you safe from the big bad shark man."

"You're a dead shark-man, un!" Deidara added, fingering the pocket where he kept his exploding clay.

1234567890

Itachi watched, both fascinated and horrified, as Naruto manipulated Konan and Deidara into almost killing Kisame, who just barely got away. The Akatsuki was split down the middle, with Kisame, Pein, Kakuzu, and himself not being very friendly with Naruto, and Konan, Deidara, Sasori, and Hidan being friendly with the blonde.

How the Chibi got a hold of Hidan, Itachi still hadn't made sense of. Something about convincing him bad guys having more powerful energy to resurrect Jashin with?

Either way, the blonde had managed to split the Akatsuki in half, and if Kisame were any indication, the blonde was preparing to make his half of the Akatsuki destroy Pein's half. Hmm…maybe it was time to think about switching sides. The blonde had Deidara, who Itachi didn't really want to fight (too many explosions to worry about).

Kisame would be rather easy to kill. Pein's real body was the only one that actually needed to die. And Kakuzu was only immortal as long as he had multiple hearts.

Hidan could survive decapitation. Sasori kept his heart carefully guarded. Deidara managed to survive blowing himself up so often that fire probably wouldn't faze him very much. And Konan, while not immortal, could make simple pieces of paper become deadly weapons (which, incidentally, was how the Akatsuki knew Hidan could survive decapitation). Then there was Naruto's healing factor.

Hmm…Naruto or Pein…Naruto or Pein…decisions, decisions.

1234567890

It wasn't really that hard to get away from Ebisu, or to get the likely culprits of who took Naruto out of him before escaping. Shino and Sasuke both went after Akatsuki for Naruto. Sakura followed because she was a Sasuke fangirl. Kiba and Hinata followed to give support to Shino. Lee, not to be outdone, claimed that he needed to rescue "NARUTO-KUN'S FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

Neji and Tenten followed to keep Lee from getting killed. Gaara followed because he liked Lee, and Naruto, but mostly Lee. Temari and Kankuro followed Gaara so he wouldn't kill them for not coming. Ino, not to be left out, drug Shikamaru and Choji along behind her screaming for everyone to "Hey! Wait up!"

It was a Chibi Rescue Attempt. And it may have succeeded if chaos didn't follow them everywhere they went. They managed to get past the first town without any incidents, but once they hit the second town, Sakura started yelling about how Naruto would never steal her Sasuke-kun from her. The two defacto leaders were split on that – Sasuke wanted Naruto not Sakura, and Shino wanted Naruto meaning Sakura could have Sasuke. This of course led to a splitting of the group.

Group one, led by Sasuke, consisted of Sakura (because she was Sasuke's fangirl), Ino (who followed Sakura), Tenten (whose new obsession consisted of cutting Sasuke's hair), Kiba (who actually supported Shino, but had accidentally ripped another Barbie head off causing Hinata to give him the evil eye), and Temari (who didn't really support either team, but joined Sasuke's to get away from the now whimpering Kankuro).

Group two, led by Shino, consisted of Hinata (who for some reason was perfectly fine with Shino's claim on Naruto), Shikamaru (who joined Shino's team to get away from Ino), Choji (who followed Shikamaru), Lee (who didn't really like Sasuke much), Neji (both to keep Lee from killing himself, and to get away from Tenten), Gaara (who was following Lee), and Kankuro (who was being comforted by Hinata for the 'death' of his Barbie).

Team Sasuke and Team Shino went their separate ways, both intent on getting to Naruto first, despite the fact that none of them knew where the Akatsuki was holding them.

1234567890

Preview of Next Chapter

The Cause of Over-thinking

1234567890

There on the horizon, running towards them was…Ebisu? What the hell was he doing here? He was supposed to be watching the Chibis.

1234567890

Itachi's eye twitched as Naruto bounced around him singing the poem over and over again. He was sure Naruto had chosen this particular rhyme on purpose, just for him, but still, being compared to her. He had much better weapons than an axe. Naruto started the poem over again.

"Lizzy Bourdon had an axe, gave her mother forty whacks, when she saw what she had done, she gave her father forty-one."

Itachi's eye twitched again, and he wondered, not for the last time, if he made the right decision.

1234567890

Madara shivered as he saw the blatant manipulation of the Akatsuki members. He had severely underestimated the blonde demon container. The boy was obviously a master of manipulation. How else could he have gotten control over half the organization under his control? Damn. He would have to do something. There were people calling them out in Wind Country. He'd send Deidara and Sasori to take care of it. That would lessen the boy's grip. Surely he, Pein, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Itachi could take on Konan, Hidan, and the little brat, right?

* * *

**Notes**

Group One: Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Kiba, Temari

Group Two: Shino, Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Neji, Gaara, Kankuro 

Akatsuki Naruto: Konan, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Itachi

Akatsuki Pein: Kisame, Kakuzu, Madara 

Kakashi: Iruka, Baki, Anko

Inoichi: Shukaku, Chouza, Ebisu

Ibiki: Shibi, Hiashi, Tsume 

Kakashi and co split into Teams

Team Kakashi: still tasked with finding Naruto

Team Inoichi: tasked with finding information, and keeping eyes open for Naruto and other Chibis

Team Ibiki: tasked with finding Chibis

Team Sasuke: calls out Akatsuki while in Wind Country. Ends up meeting Deidara and Sasori. Chiyo finds out. Deidara offers to blow her up. Sasori and Temari tell him to go ahead. Deidara and Sasori take Chibis to Akatsuki HQ.

Team Shino: finds Kisame's trail and follows it. Meets up with Team Ibiki. Gets away from Team Ibiki. Continues following trail to Akatsuki HQ.

Team Inoichi: finds out where Akatsuki HQ is. Contacts Teams Kakashi and Ibiki. They head to Akatsuki HQ.

Akatsuki: Pein, Kisame, Kakuzu, Madara, and Itachi attack Naruto, Konan, and Hidan, only for Itachi to reveal he had chosen Naruto's side. Konan vs. Pein. Hidan vs. Kakuzu. Itachi vs. Kisame. Naruto vs. Madara. All Naruto's Akatsuki revealed to be clones. Pein's body stops working (real ones took out Pein's real body). Naruto clones give Kisame swirlies until he passes out, and Hidan kills him. Konan and Itachi confront Madara. Hidan battles it out with Kakuzu. Madara captures Naruto right as Team Sasuke shows up. Sasuke flying kicks Madara away from Naruto. Madara goes through Hidan's scythe. Team Shino shows up. Shino flying kicks Sasuke away from Naruto. Sasuke hits Itachi. Itachi vs. Sasuke until Teams Kakashi Inoichi and Ibiki show up. Itachi hands Sasuke to Kakashi by ankle. Chibis gang up on Kakuzu.

Konoha: Everyone (left) goes to Konoha. Itachi, Konan, Hidan, Deidara, and Sasori held by Ibiki for short while. Danzo, Homura, Koharu executed. Suna allows them to keep Sasori in return for watching Chibi Gaara.

Epilogue

* * *

**Epilogue**

Kakashi sighed in relief. It was finally over. They were all back to their normal sizes.

Kiba and Hinata were curled up together in one of his chairs…actually, the only chair he had left. It still had that burn mark on it from Sasuke too.

Sakura and Sasuke were half-lying on the couch, Sakura drooling on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke wasn't likely to be happy about that when he woke up.

Temari and Kankuro were sitting on the other side of the couch together, still poised to hit each other with their respective items, although Kankuro's Barbie was missing its head.

Gaara was curled up around Lee, sleeping for once in his life, and still gnawing on Lee, just on his shoulder instead of his head.

Ino was still latched onto Shikamaru's arm, and it didn't look like she ever planned to let go.

Tenten was similarly latched on to Neji's arm, and Kakashi could see the kunai in her one hand, pointed towards Neji, as if daring him to try and get her off.

Naruto and Shino were against the wall, curled up together, Naruto's head under Shino's chin.

Kakashi saw Iruka sleeping against the wall near Naruto and Shino, and decided that he could really use a nap. He fell asleep using Iruka's lap as a pillow, thanking whatever deities did exist, that the chaos was over!

* * *

Feel free to adopt this story. If you do, please remember to PM me so I may add your penname below.

Adopted by: No one yet.


End file.
